I fell in love with a daycare teacher!
by Luka Inkheart
Summary: Sasuke is a rich, handsome man. But being as he just got divorced, left alone with his son, will he open his heart to another person? Even more, a man! And much much more, a daycare teacher! A SasuNaru FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I fell in love with a daycare teacher?!  
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a rich divorced man with s prideful being. But will he destroy his pride to fall in love with a daycare teacher?

A/N: I'm very sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes. This is my first fan-fiction so don't go so hard on me .Oh and this is so majorly OOC! I'm not that good with my English either. But, whatever. Enjoy Reading!

Chapter 1:

"Ah! I can't take this anymore!" thought Sasuke as he banged his office desk with his head. Sasuke laid his head with a thump and sigh. "I can't continue work without worrying about Satoru all alone at home!" he thought.

"Mr. Uchiha, is something wrong?" asked his assistant, Karin. She walked to the desk and placed the cappuccino requested by her boss.

"Nothing's wrong." Sasuke answered while sipping his cappuccino and released a sigh of relief. He began to calm down and decided to call his beloved son, Satoru, about his condition at home. He reached his phone as soon as Karin stepped out of his office.

- At home -

Sasuke drank his beer with one big gulp. He was getting stressed and tired of getting worried about Satoru every time he's at work. And he knew he had to keep a cool composure at work and not mourned around about his son since he's the son of one of the most successful company, Fugaku Company, so obviously he had to keep his cool everywhere he went.

"Papa, are you drinking again?" Satoru came out from his room wearing his dolphin pajamas, dragging his precious blanket behind him with his right hand while rubbing his eyes adorably with his left hand.

"Come here, baby." Sasuke said, patting the spot next to him on the sofa. Satoru quickly ran to sit by his father and rested his head on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke smiled gently at his son's adorable act. Sasuke then remembered his problem and let out a frustrated sigh.

Satoru raised his head when he heard his father sigh. He was beginning to get worried since Sasuke has started to sigh a lot and that is not something that he usually does. "What's wrong, Papa?"

"Satoru, aren't you lonely every time Papa goes to work?" Sasuke gently caressed Satoru's head which was now laid on Sasuke's lap again. "Isn't there anyone who can make you less lonely every time I go to work?" Sasuke let out another frustrated sigh.

"Why don't you send me to a daycare, Papa? Aki from next door said that he goes to a daycare everyday and there's tooonnnss of friends there!" Satoru suggested excitedly. Satoru was actually looking for the time to tell Sasuke that he wanted to go to a daycare to make some friends. He was getting really tired of staying home all alone and watch nothing but Home Alone on tv.

"You know what, Satoru? That's actually a great idea! That's it! All I need to do is send you to a daycare and pick you up after work!" Sasuke was so excited and overjoyed that he had solved his problem that he picked Satoru up and held him high up which was something Satoru really loved. Satoru laughed happily, finally having his father to play with him after quite a long time.

A/N: I know. I know. It's very slow and shit. But it'll get better! I promise! Well I hope that you enjoyed it though. It would have been such a waste of time if you didn't enjoyed it. Well, please review so I will know whether or not to continue this story. - Luka Inkheart


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: How are you feeling about this story so far? I hope this doesn't bore you or anything! I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes and English isn't my mother tongue so… Let's go on with the story, shall we?

Chapter 2:

**Sasuke's POV**

I could barely stay awake with work and Satoru's problem making it much more unbearable. Kakashi recommended me about this daycare that he knew. Bet he knew it because his lover, Iruka, works there. Kakashi had given me the number of that place to me but I never had the time to call with all the documents that needed to be checked and filled. You don't even know how blissful it felt when I noticed that it was lunch time. I quickly took out the note containing the number and quickly dialed for fear that he might not be able to get enough time to solve one of his problems.

"Hello, I am Ino and this is Happy Daycare. How may I help you?" a voice of a woman was heard from my receiver.

"Oh. Hello, Ms Sakura. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I would like to file my son in the daycare." I was getting a bit scared with my own silly assumption that they're full.

"Oh, my god! Are you by any chance THE Sasuke Uchiha?!" she suddenly started screeching into the phone that I had to hold my phone a bit further from me.

"Yes. So, could I file my son in by today so I can start sending him to the daycare by tomorrow?" I asked, I tried my best to hide the hope in my voice since I wouldn't want people to know that a mere problem could affect an Uchiha.

"Yes. Sure! But I can't be here until 3 so Naruto will be here to help you file your son in." she was still fan-girling.

"Naruto?" I asked, curiosity began to infiltrate my already tired brain and get it moving again.

"Oh. Naruto Uzumaki. He's one of the teacher's here. Don't worry, he's a sweetheart."  
"I'm not worried or anything." I began to feel uncomfortable and started to fidget in my seat. I don't know why but hearing the name 'Naruto' sent chills all over my body. Having chills doesn't mean a bad thing to me but rather a much interesting thing was going to happen.

"Ahahaha. Alright, Mr. Uchiha. Please come by after work with the identifications of your son."

"Thank you." I sat up straight, glad that this conversation was going to end. And so is my lunch break.

"You're welcomed." The line went dead and I kept my phone in my pockets again, resisting the urge to call Satoru and know what he's up to.

The time finally came for me to go back home and retrieve Satoru's identification and head to the daycare. I had to force my heavy body from my comfortable leather chair and head home. Knowing the fact that I could delete this problem made it a lot easier to do stuff faster.

I drove home and unlocked the door. As soon as I stepped inside my home, Satoru launch his tiny body towards me and clung onto me by my neck. Saying the sentence that I loved hearing the most from him apart 'I love you, Papa.', "Welcome back, Papa!"  
"Do you want to join Papa on a little adventure?" I held his tiny structure close to me as I took off my shoes and head to my office to take the identifications.

"Yes, yes! Where are we going, Papa!" Satoru asked, with a big smile on his face.

"We're going to the daycare to register you in. You're going to the daycare starting from tomorrow." I opened my desk drawers and quickly took the file where I kept Satoru's identifications.

"Yay! Let me down, Papa! I'm going to get dressed!" I gently lowered him down. He ran as fast as he could to get ready.

I smiled warmly at my beloved son's actions and told him to quickly get ready or I was going to leave him. You should've seen the panic on his face!

We drove to the daycare while asking how the other's day was. Satoru began his story about the show he watched. What was it again? Detective Conan, was it? Actually, I feel that Satoru would become a great inspector some day. His skill in gaining information without the person knowing is impressive.

Happy daycare wasn't really that far from home and it was about a ten minutes drive. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and Satoru seeing that I was in a hurry, unbuckled his seatbelt too. We walked hand in hand to the entrance to the not so big yet not that small building. It has a really got vibrant to it that just wants to make you smile. But I tried to hide my smile, like an Uchiha is going to something that's not worth smiling for.

We walked into the daycare and found out that the inside was a lot more cheery than outside. We headed straight to the office. I told Satoru to wait in the playroom as I settle his registration. I knocked on the door, expecting an old guy with a weird liking to children to answer. But, I was wrong. Oh, I was terribly wrong. The one who answered was the most beautiful person I ever saw.

His hair was the color of the sun. His skin looked like caramel.

His body was fit yet feminine. But, what caught my attention the most were his eyes. His eyes were the color of the ocean. It felt as if he could melt you with just a gaze. I was brought back to reality by his voice.

"Hey there! You must be Sasuke Uchiha! Please come in." He ushered me to a seat.

I didn't know what to do but I tried not to freak out at how drop dead sexy he looked when he bend down to pick a pen that fell when he ushered me in.

"Mr. Uchiha. The identifications, please." He reached his left hand out towards me as he prepared a file. I guess that's the identification file.

I gave him what he wanted and told him about Satoru. He listened carefully and jotted down the information I said. I didn't know why but I felt electric bolts all over my body every time I watched him. I never felt this way before and it terrifies the fuck out of me. What am I feeling for Naruto?!

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Forgive me again for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Drop in a review and tell me if I did well or not since I'm not that sure if I should continue this story. Your review would be greatly appreciated.

-Luka


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! I caught a cold and I just recovered. I also had tons of tests that I had to take. I'm really really sorry!

Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

Every day starts with the normal routine. I would get up, pet my cat, Kyuubi, eat some breakfast and head to work. I came from a prestigious family. I'm the son of Minato Namikaze, the owner of the Uzumaki production. My mother, Kushina Uzumaki, is the owner of a very successful beauty production called Beauty Silk. I felt like I was being spoiled by my parents so I decided to make my own living. I really love my job at the daycare centre since I really love children. I don't know why.

My parents accepted me for being gay and I really appreciated them for it. I came out of the closet, which was the biggest mistake of my life, when I was in high school. Apparently, everyone was extremely disgusted with the fact that I'm sexually attracted to men. All my buddies left me. I don't even know if I should call them buddies now. I was being bullied pretty hard back then. I guess that's why I grew up to be a bit more timid than a normal person should be.

I kept the bullying a secret from my parents. I kept myself from people and became a social outcast. Back then, I fell in love with this guy named Sai. I was really shocked and happy that he confessed to me one day. But, I guess happiness never really come my way as Sai was actually dared by the others. All of them saw how happy I am when Sai confessed and teased me about actually believing that someone would even love me. I became a lot more scared about people. I lost all of my confidence and my last bit of hope that someone might actually love me for who I am.

After 3 long years of torture, I finally graduated from high school and when to college. I became a shy man and kept quiet most of the time. Well, I guess the students in college were a lot nicer than the students from high school. I met a girl named Sakura and we became great friends with her. She accepted me for being gay since she was a hardcore fujoshi. I also met a guy named Gaara. He's a quiet like me but he would have tons and tons of stories that he would tell me and Sakura during our free time together. We all became best friends ever since.

Now, Sakura works with me in the daycare centre and Gaara works at his father's company. Sakura and I work under Ino, the owner of Happy Daycare. She's a fine and beautiful lady. She's also a hardcore fujoshi like Sakura. Ino knew I was gay and was extremely glad. Well, I'm happy that she accepted me but I guess I don't enjoy being dragged around in a mall, helping Ino and Sakura pick a damn dress!

I walked into the daycare quite early today so I decided to sleep on the lounge room. I didn't have a good night sleep last night as I keep on dreaming about the past. I guess the girls knew that I was extremely tired because when I woke up, it was already 3 pm. Sakura got me a cup of coffee and told me about her having to leave a bit early for something and that we were expecting a guest called, Sasuke Uchiha.

I went to the playroom and sat amongst the children. The moment they saw me, they launch their petite body at me. I laughed along with them, enjoying the little moment of happiness. The children begged me literally begged me to tell them a story. So, I did. And I find it a little bit rude that they all fell asleep while I was reading. I looked over at the watch after putting all of the children in their futons. It was already five o'clock. "The guy should be here soon."I thought to myself as I wash my face, feeling a little bit refreshed.

I was so shocked when I heard knockings on the office door. I literally jumped out of the office bathroom and ran towards the door. I quickly pat my hair back into place and steadied my breath. I opened the door, with a big smile on my face. "Hey, you must Sasuke Uchiha. Please come in." I said.

I ushered him to his seat and as I was doing that, I knocked a pen from the table and had to pick it up. I couldn't help but blush at my own clumsiness. I didn't really saw his face when I opened the door. So when I turned around to see him, I got the shock of my life. He was extremely handsome. He had beautiful silky raven hair. His skin was pale white. His eyes were onyx. I was really taken aback of his appearance and had to hide the blush that was creeping up my face.

I looked down to the floor and head to the desk. I kept my gaze down as I ask him for his son's particulars. He began telling information about his son, Satoru who seems to me like a big sweetheart, and I wrote the information in the particulars notebook.

I kept stealing glances at him as he continued talking. His voice is so sexy that I can keep on hearing him talk all day. But, I came to the realization that he had a son. He's married. I felt a great pang in my heart when I realized it. I was brought back to reality when I noticed he stopped talking. I looked up to face him and my blush had not disappeared yet. Our eyes met and I just smiled at him. I don't know why my heart won't stop beating so hard. What is happening to me?

A/N: Sorry that I made Sai the douche bag of the story. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Drop in your reviews and tell me if I should go on with the story. Hope you enjoyed - Luka


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had to study for my exams and I couldn't turn on my lappy because I was too busy! So sorry guys!

Chapter 4:

Sasuke slammed his alarm clock off, groaning as he tried to get up which was useless as he stayed on bed for another fifteen minutes. He finally got up after three tries and sauntered to his bathroom for a wash up. Satoru ran into his father's bedroom and jumped straight to the fluffy king bed. "Papa! Let's go to the daycare, Papa! I want to meet Naruto!" It's been already a week since the day Sasuke registered Satoru in Happy Daycare. Ever since then, life has been a lot easier for Sasuke. Satoru really loves the daycare and always can't wait to go there every weekday. Satoru loves it so much that he even wanted to go there on a Saturday.

"No, Satoru. We can't go there since today's a Saturday. Let's go somewhere else." Sasuke said as he puts a black t-shirt on. Sasuke still couldn't get Naruto out of his mind even if he wanted to. Sometimes, Sasuke couldn't even sleep because of Naruto. He still couldn't figure out what he feels for the young man. Sasuke glanced towards the calendar and notice the date. All sorts of happiness that he held within him at the moment rush away from him. He began to frown as he puts on his dark jeans. "Satoru… Don't you remember what today is?" asked Sasuke softly, sitting next to Satoru on the bed. He softly caressed his son's head, ever so softly as if Satoru was going to break at the slightest touch. Satoru looked at the sadness in his father's eyes and tried his best to remember the date but he just couldn't.

"You don't remember, Satoru?" Satoru shakes his head and muttered a soft 'sorry' to his father. Sasuke just smiled a faint smile and reached over to his son to place a kiss on his head. Satoru moved over and sat on Sasuke's lap. He snuggled close to Sasuke's warm body and used Sasuke's arm as a pillow to hug. Sasuke kiss Satoru on the cheek, loving him more and more by every second that passed. "Satoru, your mom wants to meet you today. Don't you remember that on every 6 of April your mom wants to meet you?" Sasuke whisper softly, caressing Satoru's soft brown locks. Satoru came to the realization and squeezed Sasuke's arm harder.

"Can we not meet Mummy today?" Sasuke was baffled at his reply. Never once has Satoru refused seeing his mother.

"Why don't you want to meet her? She's your mom, you know." Despite his answer, Sasuke was really relieved inside. He didn't want Satoru to meet his ex-wife as he fears that she might want to take Satoru away from him after leaving him a year ago.

"I want to meet Naruto, today." Satoru jumped off his father's lap and head towards the kitchen to drink some water. Sasuke extremely surprised, not like he didn't want to meet Naruto or anything. Sasuke got off the bed and followed Satoru to the kitchen. He sat on one of the chairs and propped his head on one hand as he watched Satoru pouring some water into a glass.

"But why so sudden?" Sasuke inquired. Satoru sat on the chair across Sasuke and sipped his water.

"Why not? I want to meet Naruto, that's all." Satoru sipped again on his drink and stared straight back at his dad. Sasuke remembered his wife again as he watched his son. He has the same hair as his mother; the rest of his feature was from Sasuke. Minami left them when Satoru was three years old. She said that she couldn't stand Sasuke who only minded his work and never gave her any sort of attention or love. She was right though, he never really loved her. Their marriage was arranged by his father and he could only go along with it. Minami cheated on him with some guy who looked like fucking rapist. It's not like Sasuke minded Minami cheating him but he didn't like the fact that someone would even cheat on him, an Uchiha. But he was thankful to Minami for at least giving him Satoru. His one and only precious treasure. Satoru brought him back to earth by making a loud noise as he wash his glass. Sasuke smiled happily and laughed loudly when Satoru accidentally splash some water on his shirt. Satoru groaned and sauntered lazily to his room for a change of clothe.

"Hey, Satoru. Let's go meet Naruto."

A/N: Sorry if it's too short! I really wanted to make it longer but I have a lot more studies to attend to! As usual, sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling. Drop in your reviews. Oh and sorry if this chapter was kind of boring. It's more about Sasuke's past.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the really really late update! I was sooo hooked up on studying for my exams that I forgot all about my ff! I'm really really sorry! And for those of you who had to wait, I hope this repays my extreme delay in posting this!

Chapter 5

Sasuke's POV

I still can't believe it. I'm actually going to meet Naruto. This is the first I ever wanted to invite someone to dinner at my place. It was usually the other way around. Though, usually it was Father who did all the appointments. Not that I asked for it. But so far, there's no women whom I met could compare with Naruto's beauty. No one could compare to him. Wait – whha – what am I thinking?! I brush my hand through my hair hoping it would lose out the knots and let out a deep sigh. Satoru and I were in the car, driving to Naruto's house. I got his address after asking Sakura. Satoru better be grateful because I had to undergo a lot of squealing when I called her.

"Papa? Is something wrong?" Satoru asked; worry clear in his onyx eyes. I glanced at him and gave him a soft smile. I plastered my eyes back at the road while my other hand ruffled his soft jet black hair. His head moved with the movement of my hands, laughing loudly at his own behavior. If someone sees me doing this, my pride as an Uchiha will definitely crumble. But I don't mind. I don't care about my pride around Satoru. He is much more important.

"Hey, nothing's wrong. We're near already."I reply, giving him yet another smile. I unbuckled my seatbelt and went out of the car. Satoru got out too. I gathered all of my courage and marched straight to Naruto's door. I right away, scared that all of my courage would just disappear. I glanced back towards the car, Satoru was just watching from afar. He gave me a thumbs up. I gave him a grin and a thumbs up but I hastily face the front when I heard the front door unlocked. I put on my price winning poker face on when the door opened and revealed what I would believe was an angel.

Naruto was rubbing his left eye with his left hand like a little child and was holding a plush dog toy on his right arm. He had bed hair. He was wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt and tight jeans. He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked up straight at me. My heart definitely skipped a beat at the sight. He looked extremely shocked. I didn't know why he suddenly hid half of his gorgeous face with his plush toy. But I was sure I caught a glimpse of tint pink on his delicate cheeks. My kokoro suddenly went doki doki (I know, wtf right?) I was brought back to earth when I suddenly felt something rubbing my leg. Wait, rubbing? I looked down and there I saw a huge Siberian husky.

Naruto must have just realized it too because he quickly pulled the beautiful dog away from me and into the house. "Kyuubi, stay put, will you?" Naruto ordered the husky named Kyuubi. Naruto cast his eyes back at me then to the car; waving to Satoru and motioning him come to him. Satoru hastily ran towards Naruto's already opened arms. He gave Satoru a tight hug and smiled his beautiful smile at him. My eyes paid close attention to the scene before me. I swear that was the cutest thing I've seen so far. Naruto stood, holding Satoru's hand. "So, why did you come and visit me for?" Naruto inquired, raising one of his eyebrows questioningly.

It suddenly rushed back into me the purpose of the visit. "Oh.. Um.. Satoru here begged me to invite you to dinner tonight." I answered, rubbing the back of my head while looking down at my feet. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." I was so sure that I was going to be rejected so I really didn't expect it.

"No no. I want to." He smiled a goofy smile as he pat Kyuubi's head. "What time should I be there?" he stopped patting Kyuubi's head and glanced at the clock behind him. I didn't even notice there was a clock behind him. Sheesh Sasuke! Get it together!

"By 6 pm. You do know where my house is, don't you?" I asked. Rubbing the back of my head awkwardly again. I guess it's becoming a really bad habit.

"Yay! Naru-chan's coming for dinner!" Satoru began jumping around but his hand was still intact with Naruto's. Naruto began giggling at his act. His giggled sound so good. I mean, I would even call it music. Satoru suddenly stopped jumping and pulled Naruto's arm, signaling him to kneel down. Naruto understood it and did it. Satoru pecked Naruto's cheek lovingly before saying bye and run back to the car. Naruto froze. He placed a hand on cheek, where Satoru gave a kiss, and blushed. To be honest, I was jealous. I wanted to be the one to make him react like that. I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind and gave him a wave before jogging back to the car. My face was already burning up. I think I finally understand. I think I fell in love. I fell in love with Naruto.

A/N: I know I know. I think this is overly fluffy and this is totally stolen from a soap opera shit. Ahaha! Just kidding. But I really do hope my English's getting better cause I'm trying to fit all sorts of vocab into my brain. Again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake. Don't forget to drop in your reviews to see if I had improved. I really do hope so. -Luka


	6. Notice

Hey! Luka here! I just wanna tell you guys that you guys are awesome! I really appreciate your support. I really thought this ff was just a mushy romance I don't know what but I'm glad it's actually okay. Oh and I'll try my best to post chapter as quickly as I can but I keep having tests and exams that it was actually getting on my nerves. I also want to point out that on one of the chapter I said that Kyuubi was a cat. I just want to cancel that. Kyuubi is a Siberian husky. Oh I also noticed that I missed a few words and had a few grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. But again, thank you for all your support.

-Luka


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! My exam period is finally over! I shall now initiate my victory dance! Just kidding. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Chapter 6:

-Naruto's POV-

I'm getting super frustrated. I just can't find the right outfit for the dinner. Urghhh. And we only have three hours left. Maybe I could call Sasuke and tell him I can't make it. No, no. I want to go though. I scratch my head furiously, hoping to get a solution for the problem. Oh. Why don't I just buy one now? I facepalm myself and quickly call Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura!" I said, as soon as I heard the ringing stop.

"Oh, hey! Need something?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah." I began twiddling with the end of my shirt. I was getting nervous for no apparent reason.

"Oh, what is it?" Is it just me or did her voice just raised another pitch?

"You see, Sasuke asked me out for dinner…" I began to blush, remembering the scene.

"WHAT! OMG! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!" I had to pull my phone away from my ear. I could seriously get deaf talking with this girl.

"Umm, thirty minutes ago." I could hear Sakura breathing in and out deeply. Probably trying to calm her tits.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she puffed.

"Well, I'm telling you now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes on me?"

"N-no.." Oh my god. How did she know?

"So? What is it that you want?" her voice sounded normal again.

"I can't find the right outfit. I need to go shopping. Come with me?" there was a long dead silence after I finished my sentence, making me really nervous. Scared, even. After a few more minutes, she finally spoke.

"How did you like my suspense?"

"Oh my fucking god, Sakura!" I dumped my body onto the sofa and curling myself up.

"Hahaha! Yes, I'll go with you. I'll be there in 15 minutes tops."I let out my goofy grin and ran to my bedroom.

"Thanks, Sakura! You're a life-saver!" I pick out another outfit from the floor, which was caused by me throwing them all out of the wardrobe when I was trying to find an outfit.

I picked out a black long sleeve-shirt and a pair of tight pants. I quickly put them on. I reached by my night stand for my wallet. I opened my wallet and looked inside. Good. The picture is still there. I always keep a picture of my grandmother in my wallet. She's Haruka Uzumaki. She was always by my side helping me get through my adolescence. Yes, I know it's weird. But, she died when I was 18. I could still remember her on the death bed, caressing my cheek with her wrinkled yet soft hand. I could also remember that I could not stop crying. I was partly crying because Grandma was crying. But most of all because there was no one but me to be there by Grandma's side. I don't know why. I was all alone with Grandma.

I was brought back to earth when I heard honking. I keep the wallet in my back pocket and reach out for my keys by the lamp. I jogged out of the house and locked the door behind me. I look up and saw Sakura in her blue Mercedes car. I'm really thankful that she didn't buy a pink car. She gave a little wave which I returned. I jogged to the car and got in.

"When is the dinner, honey?" She asked.

"6 pm." I replied. I look at my watch and saw that it was already 4 o'clock.

"What time is it now?"

"4." I was beginning to fret. I hope there's enough time.

"Okay. Buckle up, baby. We're gonna be fast and furious." Sweat started trickling down my forehead. Oh no.

After about 10 minutes of a near death experience, we finally reached the mall. We got out of the car and Sakura immediately hook her arms around mine. It's normal, actually. It has become her habit to do that with someone whom she's comfortable with.

We walked into different clothes shop but we still couldn't find the right outfit. We were about to lose hope when we finally found the right outfit in one the stores. I mean the right outfit according to my taste. We got a dark long sleeve shirt with an 'I love Moustache' imprint on the front and dark jeans. It was also the first time Sakura agreed with what I bought.

We walk back to the car after buying each one of us smoothie.

"Honey.." I felt her grip on my left arm tighten.

"What is it?" I glanced at her, feeling a little bit worried.

"I do hope Sasuke's not like him" Sakura kept her gaze down as we kept walking. Her grip tightens by every minute.

Then, it suddenly hit me. What if Sasuke was like him? What if Sasuke never even liked me? What if this was just a joke? Is it just a lie?

I stopped dead on my track. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I could hear Sakura gasp. I stared at the ground. Sakura raised my head, forcing me to look at her. She gave me a sad smile. I could see worry in her eyes.

"Hey, Naruto." She said softly. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be alright."

My tears just kept flowing. Sakura reach in and wipe away my tears. I gave her a soft smile.

"We don't really know what Sasuke's intention really is. If he really is like him, then I'll beat him to death!" She gave a little puff and started pretending like she was punching somebody. I started laughing at her actions. She turned her gaze back at me and gave a smile.

I looked at her. My tears slowly disappearing. I mouthed a 'thank you' at her and hold out my arm for her. She quickly accepts it. We quickly walk back to the car and got in.

It's going to be alright.

A/N: Yay! I don't really like Sakura but I somehow made her lovable in this story. But that's even better! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to drop in your reviews. And again, please ignore the grammar or spelling mistakes. -Luka


End file.
